The Return of Martha Jones
by Maddy Lake Deep
Summary: The Doctor had a dream about Martha, and now that he saw her in real life, he's going to make sure he doesn't let her go. This is a continuation of the story "Regrets" 11/Martha, Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of Martha Jones**

**A/N:** Okay guys, here it is. I hope you like it. I'm so excited about writing this and since it's a sequel I really need to know what you think.

* * *

_They crossed the street. The Doctor threw his arms around Amy and Rory. He hoped they didn't see his somber expression. Suddenly, he saw a familiar face walking past them and talking on her cell phone. He turned Amy and Rory around._

"_I thought we were going to the museum?" They said in unison._

"_No, there's something else we have to do." He grinned. "You're about to meet a very stunning, remarkable, incredibly intelligent woman. And her name is Martha!"_

* * *

**Chapter one:**Hello, Martha, I'm the Doctor…again

* * *

"Who's Martha?" Amy said. "You mentioned her name last night?"

"She's someone I traveled with once. I had a dream about her and I believe the TARDIS was telling me something."

"Ohh, so that's why you woke us up."

"I didn't mean to. Sorry."

"I still see her," Rory said.

"I know, and I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"How long have you traveled together?" He wondered.

"Well, for a while."

"What happened to her?" Amy interrupted.

"She left."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Look," Rory said, "She's going into that store."

"Yes, I see. Rory, Amy…we have to be really careful not to scare her off."

"Why do we have to be careful?" Amy asked. "Why don't you just tell her who you are?"

"It may be too much of a shock. I'll just tell her I'm…Matt for now."

"But if you take too long, she might be upset, pretending you're someone named Matt."

They went inside the clothing store. Martha looked around for a dress. She wore a black dress, thin straps on her shoulders and her hair was pushed back with a pink head band. The Doctor, Amy and Rory pretended that they were looking for something. The Time Lord eyed her keenly. His eyes were wide at a familiar dress…the one she wore in his dream. He grabbed it off the rack and held the dress in front of his face.

"I think this looks better on you." He peeked at her from behind the dress and grinned.

"What?"

"I think it looks better. Try it on."

"And why should I try it on? I don't even know you."

"Trust me, try it on."

"Well it is pretty."

"I know."

Martha looked at him cautiously. "I don't know why I'm trying it on for a strange bloke but I'll do it."

Martha had gone inside the dressing room. The Doctor waved Amy and Rory to come over.

"What happened?" Rory inquired.

"Well I got her to try on a dress."

"Did you tell her who you are?"

"Well…no."

"What are you waiting for? She'll think you're a strange bloke."

"That's what she said, but I can't tell her now. I want to do it carefully."

Martha came out and stood in front of the mirror. She smiled.

"I like it."

"I knew it would look good on you."

"Thank you. For a bloke, you know what women like. "

"Oh, these are my friends…Amy and Rory Pond."

"Hello, Amy. Hello, Rory."

"And you are?"

"Martha, and you?"

"Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt." She had gone back inside the dressing room.

They didn't wait long. Martha came out with the dress on her arm.

"I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." The Doctor snatched the dress out of her hand.

Martha's brows furrowed. "Is he always like this?"

"Oh, yeah," Amy nodded. "He's pretty much like that."

"But," Rory said, "He's nice…a bit eccentric but nice."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Um," Amy had to think of something quick. "He's our neighbor."

"It's yours."

His voice startled Martha and she looked around at the Doctor holding a bag. "Thank you! That was quick."

She stared into his green eyes, trying to understand how she felt. It was as if she had known him before, but where? Déjà vu.

"It's a lovely day," The Doctor said and smiled. "Take a stroll with us."

"It is a nice day. We needed a break from the rain. Okay."

They left the store. Amy and Rory followed behind them.

"What is he doing?" Amy whispered to Rory.

I don't know? He has to have a plan."

"Well, he better do something soon. We can't just walk around all day."

"So, Martha, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor. What do you do?"

"I travel—a lot."

"Travel where?"

"Here and there."

"What's here and what's there?"

"What if I told you I was a time traveler?"

Martha chuckled. "And I would say that you're mad."

Suddenly, her eyes were wide with fear. There had been a green light and an elderly couple was stuck in the middle of the street. The woman fell down and Martha rushed to help her.

Martha!" The Doctor yelled and ran after Martha. Amy and Rory weren't far behind.

Martha saw a car and it looked like it wasn't going to stop. She picked up the woman and pushed her and the man out of the way.

"Stop!" Martha screamed.

The Doctor grabbed her just before the car hit them. They tumbled onto the ground.

"Doctor! Martha!" Amy shouted.

While people were helping the elderly couple, The Doctor and Martha lay on the pavement.

"Doctor?" Amy said, kneeling over him.

"I'm all right." He answered, somewhat disoriented. He jumped up and saw Rory bent over Martha.

"How is she?"

"She's unconscious." Rory told him.

Frantic, he held her hand. "Martha…not again!"

The Doctor picked her up. "I have to take her to the TARDIS."

They hurried as much as they could to the blue box. Once they were inside, he carried her to the medical room. Amy and Rory followed. Gently, he put Martha onto the bed.

"Martha." He grasped her hand and took out the sonic screwdriver. He scanned her head down to her feet and than back up to her head. "She has a slight concussion and some bruises."

"Is she going to be all right?" Amy asked.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling. "What are you trying to do? Torture me?! You bad, bad girl."

The TARDIS hummed indignantly.

"Okay, okay." He switched on the sonic screwdriver again and held it above her head. He then held it over the bruises on her arms and legs. "She's all right now." The Doctor put the screwdriver back inside his jacket. I'll watch her."

Amy and Rory left the room.

The Doctor plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed. He wondered what will happen now. She's going to want to know where she is, and it's not like she really trusted him yet. In his dream she accepted him. How will she be now? He heard her moan and she sat up.

"It's all right, Martha. You're in good hands."

"What happened? I remember the car and—someone pushed me to ground."

"I did."

Martha smiled. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Awkward, he didn't know where to put his hands until he decided to cross his arms behind him. "I was told you had a slight concussion, that's all"

"What hospital am I in?"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, what hospital did you take me to?"

"Well—"

"I am in a hospital?"

"Sought of."

"I'm not in a hospital am I? I'm in your flat. You're not a doctor so how could you know I had a concussion?"

"Martha-"

"I'm glad you saved my life but—I have to go"

The Doctor headed her off, standing against the door.

"I said let me go!"

"I have to tell you something."

She panicked and starting pushing his arm away from the door.

"Let me out!"

He let her out and bolted after her.

"Wait a minute," she said and looked around her. The corridors looked familiar.

"Martha!"

Confused, she picked up the pace, going round and round until she halted.

"Wha-"

She slowly stepped down the stairs. Her legs felt like they were ready to collapse beneath her any minute.

Martha looked around in shock at where she was... the TARDIS.

Amy was sitting on Rory's lap in the Captain's chair. They jumped up.

"Maybe I hit my head to hard. I mean, I'm back in the TARDIS?!"

She marched up to him. "Who are you?"

"You didn't tell her?" Amy yelled.

The Doctor waved her off.

"The only person I knew was a Time Lord, the Doctor who traveled in the TARDIS."

He ran his hands through his mop of hair. Feeling awkward again, he calmed down, licked his lips and stretched out his hand.

"Hello, Martha…I'm the Doctor."

"No, you can't be."

He grinned and nodded.

Suddenly Martha's features became dark; her eyes narrowed and then she slapped him.

"Ouch!"

"Uh-oh," Rory said.

"This isn't good, "Amy replied.

**TBC**


	2. Vulprecia

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really having fun writing this. It may be changed to rated T because of adult themes. My muse seems to be going in a different direction. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feedback is what's inspiring me to write this story.

**Chapter two:** Vulprecia

* * *

"Ouch! What was that for?" The Doctor said, soothing away the sting with his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the Doctor?"

"Because I didn't want to shock you."

"Yeah, well you shocked me."

'Um," Rory said. "I think you two should be alone."

The Ponds went upstairs.

Martha folded her arms and shook her head. "I can't believe you made believe you were someone else," She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid."

Shocked, Martha looked at the Doctor. She never heard an apology from him, and that apology stifled her anger.

"You look so different. Your hair, it's not sticking up though I didn't mind. You're wearing a bow tie and suspenders?"

"Bow ties and suspenders are cool."

She smiled. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it."

Martha peered into his eyes. "They're green."

"What's green?

"Your eyes."

"That's good, but I'm not ginger yet."

"Ginger?"

"My hair…oh I've said this before," He said and sighed,

Martha walked around, looking at the TARDIS. "It's definitely changed. I like it. Wait a minute, how did you find me?"

"The TARDIS. She made me dream about you." He leaned against the railing of the stairs. She joined beside him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Martha said.

"The old girl is happy you're here."

"I can't stay long. Today is my day off and then it's back to work tomorrow."

"Where do you work? What hospital?"

"The Royal Hope. I went back to continue my residency and…I got an offer to work at UNIT." She said excitedly

"Have you decided to take the offer?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, thinking. "Well, if I go, it's in New York City. I would hate to be away from my family, but this would be a great opportunity for me."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you still…engaged?"

"No. I was going to marry Tom but that didn't work out."

"But you're still wearing the ring."

"I guess I was holding on to hope that someday we'll get back together. Why did you ask?"

He held his head down, annoyed at that awkward feeling again. Then he peeked at her. "I was just—curious. I'm glad you're doing well. That's-very good."

"Yeah," Martha smiled and he followed with a short sexy grin.

She felt the little butterflies stirring up inside the pit of her stomach.

"I better go."

"Wait!" He quickly turned and stood in front of her. "Just one trip with us."

"I don't know."

He leaned closer. His hands grasped the railing and boxed her in. "You traveled before. Just one. I promise."

She smiled. "Okay, just one and then I have to go home."

Excited, he said, "I'll get Amy and Rory."

Martha had walked around the TARDIS again. Every time she thought of the Doctor, although he looked different now, she still had feelings for him. Even when she was engaged, she thought of him. The brilliant, fantastic Time Lord whom she loved but never noticed her. She thought that leaving him was the best thing she had ever done. And yet deep down, those feelings were still there. She saw The Doctor, Amy and Rory come down the stairs.

"The Doctor announced." We're finally going to Vulprecia."

"Where's that?" Martha asked.

"It's a planet outside your solar system," he answered while punching buttons and turning knobs. "It's a place where you can buy anything you want. If you want perfume, that's the place to get it. And it's unlike any perfume you've had. If you have anything special; something worthy, they'll give it to you."

"Sounds like fun," Amy said to Martha with a polite smile.

"It does!"

He pulled down levers and suddenly they were in flight. The TARDIS shook and they grabbed onto the console.

"Geronimo!"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this!" Martha yelled.

It calmed down and landed where the Doctor hoped was Vulprecia. The TARDIS wouldn't do it again. Besides, Martha was with him now. The Doctor opened the door and peeked out. He looked down and saw they landed in the desert and not far ahead was the city of Vulprecia. "Where here!"

Martha, Amy and Rory stepped out onto ruddy sand.

"This is it?" Rory said, baffled.

The Doctor pointed. "Look ahead."

There was a huge Greek-like city. Its pillars were ivory and what seemed like one-hundred vendors outside.

They walked toward it and were stunned at what they saw. It was like Mars, the sky was red-orange from the sun, casting an orange glow all around them. It was hot but still, they were in awe at what they saw. Venders were everywhere and in the air, there was a whiff of what smelled like tangerine.

"Mmmm," Martha said. "I love the smell."

Amy closed her eyes and with a smile, she deeply breathed in the scent.

Rory was still awed by the scent and the aliens. "Wow"

The females wore a vibrant shade of orange-red short and tight halter dresses. They also wore gladiator-style sandals. Their hair was long and red; the eyes…a turquoise blue. Some had short hair styles, but mostly long. The dresses showed some cleavage. The men were donned in what looked like kimonos. Some had red hair, some white. Even they had blue turquoise eyes.

"It's beautiful!" Martha said

Amy watched Rory staring at the women. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"The women, I see you staring at them."

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are. You rather be with them."

"That's not true. I love you. Why d'you think I married you?"

She grinned and kissed him.

"Ahhh," said the Doctor. "I love this place."

"I can see why," Martha muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Well," he said cheerily. "Let's look around. I'm sure you'll find something you'd like."

They walked around. Many of the males and females were embracing and kissing each other. Some were busy buying things and some were standing around talking. Some had their children with them.

"It's so hot," Martha said. "How can they take it?"

"They've adapted to it. We won't stay long. I promised didn't I?"

Martha smiled. "You did."

They weaved through the crowd and Amy eyed something she had never seen before…a very rare necklace.

"Hello," She said to the female.

The Vulprecian turned around, smiling. She bowed her head a little.

"Welcome, Time Lords."

Amy looked at Rory then back to the female. "We're—"

"You _are _from Gallifrey?"

"No," Rory said, "We're from Earth."

"Earth?" You're humans?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We've never had any visitors from Earth. How did you get here?"

"We're with the Doctor. He's a—"

"I know who he is, but where is he?"

Amy saw him and Martha at the next vendor. She realized they never seen the new Doctor.

"He's, uh—he's around," Amy redirected her attention and pointed at a reddish necklace with a bit of orange. They were stones that glittered like diamonds.

"This is so beautiful!" Amy said, awed by its beauty.

The female took it off the hook where it dangled and stretched it on her palms for Amy to see it closer.

Amy glided her fingers slowly across the stones.

"They're smooth aren't they? As smooth as the stones in the city. That's where they're made from."

"I love it."

"I see you want it. What do you have?"

Amy reached inside her shoulder bag. She pulled out a black and white kitty plush animal.

"Well, I've never seen anything like this. What is it?"

"It's a kitten… a replica of the pet we have on Earth."

"It's worth a lot. Here's your gift."

An excited Amy held up the necklace, shimmering. "Thank you!" She pulled up her hair and Rory placed it around her neck.

He smiled. "You look beautiful."

She kissed him. "Oh I love it!"

"We don't wanna get lost. Let's see where the Doctor is."

The Doctor and Martha were at a booth but there wasn't anyone there.

"Hello!" He called.

At that moment, a woman stopped talking to someone on the other side of the curtain and then she came inside. Martha could not believe how beautiful she was. Her eyes were cat-like, a slender nose, lips like her strawberry hair, skin as smooth as porcelain and she had a filigree mark on her forehead.

She smiled and Martha thought it was kind of flirtatious. Martha also noticed that the Doctor seemed uneasy.

"Anything you want?"

Martha looked around and saw various perfumes. They were all different sized bottles. Some looked like stars, some were shaped into tall diamonds, some were shaped like the sun and they were all different colors.

"There's so many," Martha said; her eyes wide and darting over each bottle.

"What shape do you like and I'll pick it out for you."

"The tall diamond one."

"That's the last one we have. It's very popular." She twisted off the top. "Smell"

Martha smelled it and she was in heaven. The scent was mandarin orange, the same scent she smelled near the TARDIS.

"It's called Sonsa, the name of our big star."

"The bottle and the scent are beautiful. I have something for it."

She reached into her pink pocketbook and took out two dollars.

The female gasped. "What is this?"

"It's money."

"Money? We pay with coins but nothing like this. Who is the person?"

"George Washington, the first president of the United States. I got it when I was in New York City…" Martha realized they didn't know who humans were.

The female looked her strangely. "I've never heard of the United States or New York City."

"All right, Martha, you can take the perfume now."

She dropped it inside her pocketbook and wondered why the Doctor was so nervous.

"Wait," The female said and disappeared through the curtain. She then walked around the booth and stared into the Doctor's eyes. "There's something about you."

At that moment Amy and Rory came over.

"I got this necklace! What did you get?"

"Perfume."

Amy saw that she looked distracted. She followed Martha's stare and it stopped at the sexy woman talking to the Doctor.

"Yes, there's something about you?"

"Me?" He looked around at his companions.

She jerked his head around and smelled the scent along his neck.

"Now I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"The Doctor. I didn't recognize you but something about your scent. So, you've returned to our planet, and back to me."

"Yes, my friends…they wanted to visit."

"Where are they from?"

"Earth."

"Oh, so they're humans."

"Yes, we need to go."

"Why? You're always welcomed here."

She snaked her arms around his shoulders and then she kissed him.

He pulled her arms away from him and stepped back from the kiss.

"Deora, I can't"

"Don't you remember the great times we've had together?

"Sorry, I don't." He put his arms around his companions and they walked away.

"How do you know my name?!" She yelled and pouted.

He ignored her and they continued to rush ahead.

"Well, Doctor," Martha said with an impish grin. "What have you been doing since I was gone?"

"Nothing."

"That was nothing?"

The Doctor ignored the comment and said, "Do you want to see the city?"

"Yeah!" Amy said, "It looks beautiful."

As they walked away from the market, Deora looked around her. Everyone were so enthused at what they were buying, they didn't notice her. She bent down to the sand and scraped off some until a round black lid appeared. Carefully, she opened the lid that wasn't heavy. There were spiral stairs underneath. She stepped down; put the lid back on and disappeared down the dimly lit catacomb.

As the Doctor and his companions neared the city, he stopped.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Something isn't right."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it over the sand.

"There's something about this sand."

"What?" Amy said. "I don't see anything strange."

Rory stared beneath him. "Me either."

"Trust me, there's something wrong."

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble.

"What?" Martha said and she felt something grab her ankles. She tried to get out but it pulled more and more until she was waist deep. "Doctor!"

"Martha! Keep still and grab my hand."

Martha grasped his hand but she was sinking more until her face was the only thing seen.

"Doc-"

"Noooo! Martha!

"Oh my God!" Amy shouted. "What's happening?"

"Just try to stand still." The Doctor warned them.

Martha was roughly handled by two tall burly men as they pushed her down the spiral stairs.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!

"Be quiet!" One of them growled.

"Amy!" Rory screamed when his wife was sucked down, then he followed.

"Oh no," The Doctor feared. "No, no, no."

He vanished.

* * *

Martha was pushed into a huge room with a black marbled floor and pillars all around. There were military men in black uniforms standing in front of each pillar; holding what looked like guns, but she didn't think they were the same as those on earth. This planet seemed more advanced and that's what she was afraid of. A man sat on a porcelain throne wearing the same uniform.

"Who are you?" The man spoke boldly and harshly.

"Martha Jones. Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of this city and all of Vulprecia. You were trespassing on the city grounds. Are you a Time Lord?"

"No, I'm—I'm human."

"Human? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I—uh"

Saved by the Doctor. He was pushed inside along with Amy and Rory.

"Martha!" He ran to her and embraced her tightly, as if he didn't want to let go.

Deora came in and sat on the bottom of the stairs, winking at the Doctor.

"Chroi, I didn't expect you to be the leader so soon."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"He's the Doctor," Deora said.

"The Doctor? But how can he be?"

"He regenerated into this new body. That's what Time Lords do when they are dying."

Infuriated, Martha spoke, "How can you know?"

"Yes," The Doctor stood over her. "How can you know that?"

"I smell you and images come into my mind. I've seen all the regenerations and I also know you're 900 years old."

"Well, you have been doing your homework I see," He looked up at Chroi. "What happened to the other leader…the one who was generous and accepted me as a friend?"

"Unfortunately he died. He had a bad heart."

"You killed him!" The Time Lord snarled." You always had a desire for his power."

"You're very clever, Doctor. And so what if I killed him? He was too weak! He could not rule this city like I can."

"So why are we here?"

"The humans will be slaves and you will marry Deora. You're the one she always wanted, and now she'll have you. I also want your blood. We can use your DNA to stop us from aging."

"It'll never work."

"Oh it will work, Doctor. We have the medical technology to do it. And if you try something, I'll have you incinerated." He snapped his fingers and two of his men grabbed another soldier.

I'll show you what happens if you try to escape."

"What are you doing?" The soldier said in dreaded fear. "Leader, I've been loyal to you! Don't do this! Please! I have a family!"

The two men shoved him and the soldier not knowing where to go ran. One of the men fired his gun. A blast of energy struck him. He screamed in agony. There was a reddish-glow around him and once the energy stopped, what was once the soldier had collapsed into bones.

"You see what will happen. Deora, go to him.

Martha grabbed the Doctor's arm. "He's already married to me!"

"Impossible. He would never marry a human."

'He married me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Chroi got up from his throne. Tall and slender, he walked down the steps and stood in front of them.

"See, this is the ring he gave me."

The leader took off the diamond ring and threw it across the floor. "You're not married anymore"

"What the bloody hell! You can't do this!"

Deora pushed Martha aside and circled her arms around the Doctor.

Terrified, Amy and Rory held onto each other.

The leader returned to his throne. "I've changed my mind. Kill the humans."

"Wait!" The Doctor said. "It's true that your sun is a dwarf star?"

"Yes."

"And that's why there isn't much light here?"

"I assume you know this already."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh it's my friend. I would introduce you but I don't think you'll like it very much!"

He pushed Deora out of the way and the Doctor switched on his trusty screwdriver. A bright beam blinded the leader's eyes and the soldiers. They all fell to the floor including Deora.

"Run!" The Time Lord said and they escaped through the catacombs.

Amy and Rory held hands while they ran and stopped abruptly. There were three passages. Rory looked around.

"Which way do we go?"

The Doctor stared straight ahead. "This way," He heard footsteps behind him. "Run! Run!"

They bounded down the catacomb. Just thinking of what those guns can do made them shiver.

The Doctor was the first to run up the stairs and shoved the lid to the side. Martha followed. He held out his hand and grabbed her out of the hole. Next were Amy and Rory. The Doctor dragged the lid back over the stairs.

One of the soldiers popped another lid open and began shooting. It nearly missed them.

They ran through the market crowd. Some people were knocked over by the soldiers and there were screams. The Doctor, Martha, Amy and Rory dashed to the end of the market and into the TARDIS. The soldiers halted when they felt a breeze and the machine fading away until there was nothing but sand.

* * *

The Doctor plopped down onto the Captain's chair. The others sat on steps. Martha leaned against the console.

"And that's the planet you wanted to go to?"

"It was a different leader then. It's a shame really, what it's become now."

"Oh no!" Martha said. "I have to be at work!"

"Don't worry. It's midnight where you are."

Once they landed, Martha hugged his companions. She stepped out of the machine and into her living room. The Doctor followed her inside.

He grinned. "I like it, your flat. Cozy, quaint, nice, charming…did I say it was nice?"

Martha returned the smile. "Yes, you did."

"Married," He said with another grin and shook his head.

"I had to do something. I thought maybe that would stop him."

"Do you ever want to get engaged again?"

"I don't know. I don't seem to have any luck with men." She said and frowned.

He stared at her for a while. She found herself deeply lost in his green eyes.

"Well," the Doctor said softly. "I hope we can see each other again."

"I really need to go to bed. My shift starts in the morning and I doubt if I'll get much sleep. Thanks for that one trip, even though we almost got killed!"

"Call me."

"I can't. I've lost it. It just got away from me."

"I'll be back."

"Doctor," She wondered what he was doing and then he was in her living room again.

"Here's another one, and don't lose it this time."

"Thanks."

He went back into the TARDIS. She felt that familiar breeze, the whirring sound and then it dematerialized.

'We're going to bed," Amy said. "I never want to see those guns again. Good night."

"Good night."

The Doctor slumped down in the chair. He rested his elbow onto his right thigh and cradled his chin as if pondering something. He did ponder something and he muttered, Martha."

Martha sat on the couch. She dreamily watched the perfume she bought, looking through it. She sighed and whispered…Doctor.

**TBC**


	3. Happy Birthday, Martha!

**A/N:** Again, thank you, thank you for your reviews! You guys are great! Guest, I don't know if you read chapter 2 or not. I made a mistake because I haven't been on for a while and I'm learning to do everything all over again. I wish you would become a member. I'm not trying to be mean. If you're a member here, I could send a PM because you have good things to say. I wanted to ask if you could be my beta, but if you're a guest, I can't contact you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, only my OC

**Chapter three:** Happy Birthday, Martha!

* * *

Martha was doing her morning rounds, but for some reason she felt depressed. She received cards from her family and they even left happy birthday messages on her mobile. She was never depressed on her birthday and yet today, she didn't think much of it. Maybe it was the rain, but there were times it rained on her birthday and she still enjoyed it despite the rain. She wasn't going to call the Doctor. She didn't want to bother him and his friends. Besides, he didn't know anyway.

Martha, wearing her white coat, walked inside a room where a young woman in her 20's was lying in bed. She had a splint on her right foot which was propped up on some pillows.

"Hello, Ashley," Martha said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Dr. Jones." The dark-haired woman replied, smiling.

Martha picked up the clip board and read Ashley's chart.

"Yesterday you had a fever and a chest infection. You were given antibiotics. How do you feel now?" Martha sat in a chair.

"Better. How did I get a chest infection? All I have is a broken foot?"

"Probably from one of the patients. I see you have a very low white blood count and when that happens, you get more infections."

"It was silly of me to fall down the stairs."

"You're not silly. Accidents happen, especially in the home. You'll be able to go home tomorrow and you have to take more antibiotics. That splint would need to come off. You'll be given a boot and crutches.

"Thank you for being so nice to me."

"Awww," Martha bent down to hug her. "And you were one my best patients. You have to go to physical therapy and that foot will get better. Do you have anyone to take you home?"

"My boyfriend."

"Okay, good. Oh, and you'll also need to take vitamins so that your white blood count can come back up. I'll have to check that when you come to the clinic. All right then?

Ashley nodded.

Her rounds were over. She felt so agitated and yet she had to pretend she was fine to all of her patients.

"What's wrong with me?" Martha thought. She should be happy. It's Friday, it's her birthday and she had a whole week off. She worried she needed to see a shrink if this continued. She went down to the end of the hall and looked out the window. It stopped raining. She smiled a little. At least she thanked God for that. It was time for her to go to the clinic and see some of her patients. First she had to get some coffee inside the cafeteria downstairs. She didn't sleep much last night and she was very exhausted.

She went over to the elevators and when one opened, Martha waited for several people to come out and she stepped inside with some other doctors. They all got off on the second floor. She dragged herself into the cafeteria and over to the table where the coffee pot sat. She picked out a brown cup and poured the hot coffee into it. Black and no sugar, that's the way she liked it. Martha sat down at a round white table and sipped the coffee.

"Martha!"

She was startled by a voice from behind and then he sat in front of her.

"Martha Jones," he said with an American accent.

"Hello, Brian." She smiled at him. He was the first American she met at the hospital. Brian Brewster, a blonde with blue eyes that matched his Caribbean blue shirt beneath the white coat. After she broke up with Tom, she thought he was attractive. They've been friends for a while and now she could tell he wanted to be more than friends.

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm doing okay; finished my rounds."

"Me, too."

"That's all you're having is coffee?"

She nodded and sipped more.

"Wait, I'm forgetting something."

"What?"

"I'm thinking. What is it? Oh, it's you birthday! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," she said, still feeling depressed."

"Do you have anyone special who can take you out for dinner?"

"No," she said solemnly.

"Well, how about we go out?"

"Brian, I'm sorry but I'm really exhausted. I have to go to the clinic and after that, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, we don't have to go out. I can come over with your favorite wine. We can relax, talk."

"All right," Martha smiled.

"I'll meet you outside the clinic and drive you home. It's raining again and I don't want you to take the tube in this weather."

Martha's face brightened a little. "My last patient is at 4:00."

"Mine is at 3:00, so I'll get a bottle of wine and then I'll see you later."

When he left, Martha continued to drink her coffee. She thought, "Maybe it'll work out with Brian." She hoped something would work out with someone.

* * *

The Doctor took a stroll around the corridors. Lately he's been restless and cranky. He had no idea why. The Time Lord had gone back inside the console room. He walked around until he leaned against it. "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled and held his head down. Amy and Rory skipped down the stairs.

"It smells yummy in the kitchen," Amy said and licked her fingers.

He looked up. "Hmm?"

"I said it smells yummy in the kitchen. Doctor, are you all right?"

"What?"

"You're usually so…cheerful." Amy replied.

"You don't look good." Rory said.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Amy asked.

The Doctor forced a smile. "Yes! I'm fine. Let's go back in the kitchen to see what else we can make.

* * *

Martha opened the door to her flat and Brian came in after her.

"Wow, it's really coming down." Brian said and closed his umbrella. He put it inside the umbrella stand. Martha had done the same. She took off her black jacket and underneath she wore a white blouse and black trousers. She laid it over the side of the couch and took his brown jacket and put it near hers. Brian placed the wine onto the coffee table. She sat down and he joined her.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I know you bought the wine, but I'm really not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving closer and circled his arm around her.

"I don't know."

"You were like this all day? Come on, tell me."

"I can't tell you what I don't understand."

"I think you know Martha and just won't admit it. Is it Tom?

"Maybe, I thought it would work out between us but-" She shrugged.

"Would you feel better if I said you were always special to me? I love you, Martha."

Martha smiled and when they kissed, something didn't feel right. She pushed herself away from him. "Brian, I can't."

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

She got up, frustrated, she leaned her fingers against her forehead.

"Martha?"

She was suddenly startled by the doorbell. Martha looked through the peephole and sighed. She opened it. "Hi, mum, hi, Tish."

Francine rudely marched inside with Trish behind her.

"Martha," Francine said, worried and upset. "Didn't you get our birthday messages?"

"Yes I did mum and I appreciated them."

"What's wrong with you? You don't usually act like this on your birthday? Are you feeling well?

"I'm okay, mum."

Tish tapped her mum on the shoulder. "I think she's celebrating it at home this time." She turned Francine around and her mum looked at Brian. She grinned.

"Brian! It's so nice to see you!" She turned to Martha. "You didn't say you had company?

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Brian, I want to thank you. You were there for Martha after she broke up with Tom and she needs someone like you."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Jones. I'll make sure I'm there for her."

'Good. Well, Martha, you have a great birthday."

"I will, mum."

She hugged Francine and Tish. They left and Martha closed the door. She stood there, staring at Tom and waiting for him to leave.

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm sorry, Brian. I'm just exhausted. Another time okay? I promise."

He slipped on his jacket and took his umbrella out of the stand. "I'll call you tomorrow, and you can keep the wine for another time." Brian kissed her glossy lips and then he closed the door behind him. Martha locked it. Sadly, she took her jacket and had gone into her bedroom. She opened the closet, hanging it up. She then stared into the mirror and pinned her hair up. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound in the living room. She rushed out and there it was…the TARDIS materializing. She walked over to it but no one came out. She opened the door and peeked in. Dead calm. Martha wondered what was going on. How can the TARDIS land with no one on it?

Slowly she walked up the ramp. "Doctor? Amy? Rory?" No answer.

"This must be a joke." She said smiling. "Come on, Doctor?"

Silence.

She ran up the stairs and down one of the corridors. "Amy? Rory?"

Nothing.

"Doctor?"

Worried she grasped on doorknobs. They were locked. "Come on!"

She turned a corner and gasped.

"Hello, Martha." The Doctor said, standing against the wall with folded arms.

"Doctor! You scared me! Why didn't you say anything?"

He took her hand and led her down the corridor.

"What's going on?"

There was another door and when he opened it, Amy and Rory screamed…"Happy Birthday, Martha!"

The huge kitchen was decorated with balloons and various flowers all around. Food sat on the table and in the middle, a big cake that read: Happy Birthday Martha.

She gasped again. Her eyes wide, she was shocked at what she saw.

"I don't believe it!"

Amy gave her a big hug and so did Rory.

The Doctor stretched out his arms and Martha fell into them, giving him a tight embrace.

"How- How did you know?" She asked him.

"I've gone back to your past. You were born on July 29th 1986. When you were older, I saw you blow out the candle on your cake. You were very happy; laughing with your family and friends. We wanted to do this on your special day."

"I—I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just enjoy your birthday!"

He pulled out a chair and she sat down.

"Here's fish fingers and custard," The Doctor said, "And fish and chips."

"Fish fingers and custard? I've never heard of it but I'll try it."

"You wouldn't like it," He warned her.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Martha looked at him strangely and then she shrugged. "I'll have the fish and chips then."

They were all eating, drinking and having a wonderful time. And then…

"Okay, Martha," the Doctor said, grinning. "Take a deep breath and blow!"

Martha blew out the one candle and everyone clapped.

Amy cut the chocolaty piece of cake and gave it to Martha. She cut the rest and put it on their plates.

"Mmm," Martha said. "This is delicious!"

"We're glad you like it," Rory said. "It was Amy's idea."

"Amy, it's delicious. Thank you."

"I wasn't sure if you liked it but then the Doctor told me you love chocolate."

Martha smiled at the Doctor and they stared at each other until Martha cleared her throat.

"So, when did you two meet?

Rory began, "We were childhood friends."

"Really, so you've known each other for a long time."

"Yep," The red-head said. She embraced him and kissed his cheek.

Martha finished her cake. "I'm stuffed."

"So are we," Amy said,

"Me, too." The Doctor patted his stomach.

Amy and Rory left the kitchen, saying goodnight. Martha threw away the paper plates and cups. The Doctor got up and leaned against the sink. She was uncomfortable but continued to wash the cake knife.

"Do you have to go back to your flat?" He asked her. "

"Yeah, I'm really exhausted."

She picked up the glass cake stand.

"I've got it." He put the stand into the refrigerator.

"Thank you, Doctor…for everything."

He took one of the roses and handed it to her.

Martha took it, smelled it and smiled.

"Why don't you stay?"

"Doctor-"

"One night."

She sighed. "Okay, one night."

Martha followed him upstairs and he opened the door not far from his bedroom. Inside was a brass bed and there was a tall brass mirror. The Doctor opened up a closet full of clothes and some of them were his shirts. He reached inside and picked an ivory one.

"What is this doing in here?"

She grabbed it. "It's mine now."

"Okay, take it. Goodnight Martha."

"Goodnight."

* * *

During the middle of the night, Martha put on the sonsa perfume and went back to bed. She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She rolled her eyes and turned over on the other side. This was going on for some nights. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind.

"_Go to him. He needs you."_

She sat up, frowning.

She jumped from the bed and wondered what was going on. Slowly she opened the door, stepping out into the dimly lit corridor. She didn't know why she was nervous. She saw his door, knocking on it softly.

"Doctor," She whispered against the door. Silence. This time she raised her voice. "Doctor! Is everything all right?"

"Come in." She heard him say.

Martha had gone inside and saw him lying on the bed. He didn't undress, still wearing his bow tie and suspenders. He stared at the ceiling. His hands tucked beneath his neck.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I can't sleep."

"It's funny, I can't sleep either."

She sat on the edge of his bed.

The Doctor said, "I haven't been myself."

"I haven't either"

"Do you know what it is?"

"No I don't."

He sat up from the bed. "I think we know."

She shook her head.

"In my dream you said, we were always meant to be together, but at another time."

"I moved on with my life. I'm dating Brian now."

"Are you?" He touched her cheek.

Martha sprang from the bed, backing away from him. "I can't." She ran out of the room and suddenly froze. She shut her eyes. A few tears snaked down her cheeks. She turned and dashed toward his door. Before she can even touch the knob, he quickly opened it. They stared passionately at each other and then…she jumped into his arms and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

He held her face in his hands; their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I've never made love to a human."

"I've never made love with an alien."

"Rassilon would never like it, but then I stole the TARDIS."

"You were always rebellious…a mad man in a box."

The Doctor kissed her cheek, along her ear and down onto her neck.

"You're wearing the sonsa perfume…I like it."

Martha ran her hands through his hair. She could feel his breath on her face as his lips neared hers.

"You're so stunning, beautiful, brilliant, fantastic…Did I say beautiful?"

She laughed. "Yes you did."

He grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I always have."

They kissed and their bodies slid down along the wall; both tasting their lips. They wanted to explore more as their tongues wrestled deep.

The Doctor and Martha took a break from snoggling. Wanting her badly, he quickly took off his bow tie and pulled down his suspenders.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had." Martha whispered dreamily.

He unbuttoned the shirt she borrowed. 'It's not over yet."

Their moans could be heard outside in the corridor until the door was slammed shut.

**TBC**

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter? I wanted there to be some sexual tension between them until they finally got together! But there's more! :D


	4. The party isn't over yet

**A/N:** I'm really surprised you like this fic! Your positive feedback is keeping me writing until my muse says that's it. But so far that's not happening. I'll keep adding more if you want me to. This story is now rated T. When editing the summary, I put T but it still says K+ *shrugs*

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Doctor Who, only Brian.

**Chapter four:** The party isn't over yet

"_Good Morning."_

The Doctor yawned and stretched. "Good morning old girl." Suddenly, his green eyes were wide. He realized something. He looked around and there she was…Martha.

"Martha!" he said, shaking her. "Martha, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Martha!"

She frowned like a cranky little girl wakened from her nap. And then she woke up with wide eyes. "Doctor?"

"Martha!"

'Oh my God," she said. "We had sex all night!"

"We did?"

She nodded and smiled.

His eyes were even wider and he laughed. "We did! And I loved it."

"Me, too."

She ran her fingers through his moppy hair, fixing it.

They both grinned dreamily at one another. The Time Lord quickly gave her a deep passionate kiss and then he froze.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Martha wondered.

"Amy and Rory…they may be wondering why I'm not making breakfast."

'Do you always make breakfast?"

"Yes, he replied anxiously. Amy makes it sometimes but…they'll want to know where we are!"

"And we don't want them to know about us yet."

They leapt from the bed. The Doctor only wore his boxer shorts. Martha buttoned up her shirt and slid her feet into her slippers. They hurried to the door, gave each other a quick kiss and then Martha sneaked out.

The Doctor rushed into the kitchen and saw Amy cooking pancakes and sausages. She looked at him "Good morning, sleepy head." She said.

"We looked for you," Rory said. "You're usually up early."

"Okay so I'm not up early," he replied, indignant. "Amy's cooking today. I like her pancakes and sausages."

"Where's Martha?" Amy asked. "It's almost done."

"Martha? She'll be here soon."

Amy and her husband glanced at him again, wondering why he's been acting so strange.

At the moment, Martha walked in, wearing her white blouse, black trousers and black pumps. She had her hair down, flowing onto her shoulders.

"Good morning everyone!"

Good morning!" They answered.

Martha sat down. The Doctor reached up into the cabinet and brought out the maple syrup. Amy set a bowl of butter onto the middle of the table. Next were a stack of pancakes and sausages. Everyone took their pancakes off the stack along with the sausages. Amy was about to pour the orange juice…

"I've got it." Martha offered and poured the juice in all the cups. She put the jar back inside the refrigerator and returned to her seat. They all ate hungrily.

"This is delicious, Amy." Martha complimented. "You're a good cook."

"The Doctor taught me how to be a better cook. I used to burn poor Rory's toast."

Rory chuckled and shook his head.

"Remember when you would scrape it off and eat it."

"Yeah, how can I forget?"

The Doctor sat if front of Martha. While sipping his juice, he stared at her. She stared back, taking in his smile and beautiful green eyes. He knew what he wanted and she felt the same. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach made her sigh but not too loud for Amy and Rory to hear.

"Doctor!"

He was startled. His eyes darted away from Martha to Amy who looked like she wanted to hit him with something.

"Hmm?"

"I'm in the middle of talking about something really important and you're not listening!"

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely and made sure he gave her his full attention.

"We're worried about you. You've been acting so strange that if you weren't a Doctor I would say go see one. Do you have some kind of Gallifreyan illness we should know about? Can you still fly the TARDIS?"

"Amy, I'm fine," he took her hand into his own, "and I'm in complete control of flying the TARDIS. Trust me." He smiled and patted her hand before letting it go.

Her demeanor was calmer. "Well, Rory and I were thinking about having a baby and I was wondering if it would be safe to travel. I mean, going through all this time and space, it wouldn't hurt the baby would it?"

"I'm sure it will be fine. When did you plan this?"

"It was during the wedding. We've always wanted a family."

The Doctor said, "You'll have a beautiful family."

Amy and Rory held hands.

"So, Martha, the party isn't over yet." The Doctor announced.

"What d'you mean?"

"You're not going home. We planned on having a picnic on the planet, Denib"

"We won't be kidnapped and having guns blasting at us will we?"

"No. Believe me I've been there and-"

Amy interrupted, "That's what you said the last time."

"That's because it was a different leader when I was there. This planet has the most incredible beach…golden sand and blue-violet oceans."

"Does anyone live there?" Martha asked.

"No. Only visitors from all over the universe come and enjoy its' brilliance. It's so huge that everyone has their own spot to relax."

"It sounds amazing!" Martha said.

"You'll love it." The Doctor said with a smile. "Trust me."

It was the afternoon. Martha sat at the vanity and combed her hair. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Martha."

"She turned and saw the Doctor peek his head through the door. She loved his smile.

"Hello, Doctor."

"May I come in?"

"Yes you may."

He closed the door and leaned against the vanity.

"You're so beautiful."

She got up and embraced him close to her. "And you're so handsome."

He teasingly gave her quick kisses on her lips and then he cradled her face in his hands. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"There's something I want you to wear to the picnic." He opened the closet and took out the dress he bought for her…the dress that was in his dream.

Martha's lips parted. "I thought I've lost it!"

"No. I kept it safe for you."

She hugged him. "I'll put it on." She had gone behind the dressing screen.

He sat down in a chair.

"Why don't you try it on out here?"

"You'll know what would happen. And I don't think you want to keep Amy and Rory waiting."

"Can I at least peek?"

"No peeking."

Finally, she came out. The Doctor got up and amazed at how she looked in the blue floral dress, like the first time he saw her. They both watched each other in the tall oval mirror.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear and linked his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest.

"We better go or else we'll never get out of here."

"But you can't go anywhere without the proper shoes." He reached inside the closet again and brought out a pair of blue flip-flops. "Good for the beach."

She took them and smiled. Martha gave him a quick kiss.

They were all inside the console room along with the basket and a red and white checkered blanket. The Doctor, like his childish self, hit buttons and pulled down levers. The TARDIS shook. Amy and Rory held onto the basket until the machine landed. The Doctor took the basket and eagerly opened the door.

"Here we are!" He inhaled deeply. "Violets."

Martha, Amy and Rory stepped out and were stunned. The sand glittered like gold. As they walked, the blue-violet ocean came into view.

"It's fantastic!" Martha said.

"It is!" Amy replied and looked at Rory. The happy couple embraced.

"See those villages over there," The Doctor pointed to the left. "Some visitors stay for a day or more."

They trudged further down and stopped not far from the shore. Martha was in awe, staring at the ocean the Doctor described perfectly. And in the warm breeze, she smelled the violets coming from across the water. Amy stretched out the blanket and Rory put the basket on top. The couple made sure they wore light clothes. Amy wore a white sleeveless tee; around her neck, the Vulpecian necklace that matched her red hair and khaki shorts. She thought Rory looked handsome in a green striped t-shirt and he also wore khaki shorts. They all sat on the blanket. Martha kicked off her flip-flops.

"Now what do have," The Doctor said, opening the basket. "There are bottles of orange and fruit punch, ham and cheese sandwiches, tuna sandwiches and pieces of lemon cake."

Martha picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and a bottle of fruit punch. Amy and Rory picked the ham and cheese sandwiches, also. The Doctor picked a tuna sandwich and an orange drink.

"It seems like we're the only people here?" Rory said, looking around.

"There are others. The beach is huge." The Doctor answered.

Amy ate a piece of her sandwich and gulped it down with the drink. "It's beautiful. I love it here."

"Me, too," Martha said, sipping some fruit punch. "And it's not too hot."

"Where are we exactly? Rory asked. "Are we in our galaxy?"

"We're in the Andromeda galaxy."

"Far, far, far from home." Amy said, biting into the sandwich. "Doctor, you still haven't told us," she paused and gulped down the drink, "how you and Martha met?"

"Well-"

"I know, long story. You make it sound so complicated?"

"I was different then." He said, finishing his tuna sandwich and trying not to sound guilty."

"What d'you mean?"

Martha had to think of something quick. "He means he was very cranky. He was my patient at Royal Hope and he had a terrible infection, just—terrible. He wasn't a good patient at all. He hated me until I found the right antibiotics to cure him."

"Yeah, but, I thought you didn't catch our illnesses."

"Blimey, that was a mystery. I caught something, but Martha saved my life! So I asked her to take a trip with me."

"That's it?" Rory interrupted. "One trip?"

"No, she traveled with me."

"Martha," Amy said. "Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't leave my family. I mean, I had important things to do. I just couldn't keep traveling around the universe."

She quickly glanced at the Doctor and noticed his somber expression.

"And now you met again!" Amy lightly punched him on the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell us before? It wasn't complicated at all."

The Doctor exhaled in frustration and lied down.

"Rory, do you want to go down to the water?"

"Okay."

Martha watched them go down to the shore and then she looked around at the Doctor.

Are you all right?"

He sat up and nodded. "I'm fine." He smiled.

"I don't want you to feel guilty again. It just wasn't the right time-"

He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, catching Martha by surprise.

"Doctor!"

"There's no one around. Amy and Rory aren't here."

"But-"

They teasingly looked at each other's lips and then they kissed again. He broke away from it and traced the outline of her mouth. She shivered as his fingers lightly caressed her skin, down her throat, past the middle of her collar bone and then stopped at her cleavage.

"Doctor," She said against his ear. "We can't. They'll see us."

"I don't care if they know about our secret."

"Yes you do, and I care, too. We'll tell them at the right time."

Frustrated, his forehead fell onto his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Their hands weaved together.

During the evening, the Ponds were relaxing on the steps inside the console room. They were kissing and making each other laugh. Suddenly, the Doctor rushes down the stairs, running past them and they look at him strangely. He's dressed only in swimming trunks and holding a ball.

"Water volley ball?"

Martha was sitting at the vanity and pinning up her hair. She was about to get undressed when she heard the Doctor on the other side of the door.

"Martha?"

She smiled. "Come in."

He came in and stood near Martha. She looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Water volley ball. I have the pool set up. Amy and Rory are joining me. The game wouldn't be the same without you."

"Doctor—"

He opened the huge closet and rummaged through the clothes until he found a pink bikini.

"Ooooh, this is it. Perfect. You'll look sexy in this."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very, very serious." He said with an impish grin.

She took the bikini. "You're always full of surprises."

Martha followed the Doctor inside the swimming pool room. There was a net stretching across the pool. Amy and Rory sat on the edge. She only wore a bathing suit and when she looked around at Martha, her jaw dropped.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Martha wasn't a stupid woman; she felt Amy was acting not a little jealous, but a lot."

"Okay." The Doctor said. "The Ponds will go first." He handed the ball to Rory.

The Ponds jumped into the water at the opposite side of the net. Martha and the Doctor had done the same. Rory hit the ball the over the net. The Time Lord caught it and punched it back to the Ponds. This time Amy caught it and tossed it over to the left side of the net. Martha swam quickly and caught it, bouncing it back hard. Rory jumped up to get it but it slipped out of his hand.

'We got one point." Martha shouted, excited.

"We'll win the next game." Amy shouted back.

This went on for a while until finally the Ponds won. They hugged, threw the ball over the net and climbed up the steps. Amy and Rory picked up their towels.

The Doctor swam to the edge of the pool. "Another game?"

"We're going to bed." Amy said. "Good night."

"Good night." He reiterated.

The Doctor swam in front of her.

"That was fun." Martha said.

"We're all alone." He replied.

Martha circled her arms around his neck. He embraced her waist. Water dripped down their faces and they didn't even bother to wipe it off. They snuggled tight. Martha rolled her eyes shut and bit her lip. She tried not to give in to his desire of making love to her, but she couldn't. They were intensely hot for each other. Martha ran her hands through his wet hair. Their lips parted and she could now feel his heavy breath against hers.

"I love you." He said, barely audible and he shivered.

"I love you, too."

They kissed and he held the back of her head, pushing his tongue in deeper. He grasped her bikini strap, sliding it down and then…

"Doctor I wanted to-"

Their lips were locked together as they turned to look at Amy.

"Oh," she said, shocked. "I'm sorry." She closed the door.

"Damn." The Doctor muttered.

"Well," Martha said. "It's not a secret anymore."

**TBC**

**I would gratefully know what you think! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too!**


	5. Confessions

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for enjoying this story and for your reviews! In this chapter there will be some minor violence, angst and hurt/comfort, just to let you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, only Brian

**Chapter five:** Confessions

* * *

The Doctor and Martha were standing against the console, waiting for Amy and Rory to come down.

"God knows how that looked." He said to Martha.

"Wait a minute I can understand if we were having sex. We were just kissing."

"But we didn't tell them we were dating."

Martha held his hand while Amy and Rory stepped down into the console room.

"Amy," said the Doctor. "I know you told Rory about last night."

Amy shrugged, as if she didn't know what he meant.

"Told me what?"

"We wanted you to know that we're officially dating."

"Dating?" Rory replied, surprised. "When did this happen?

"Hmm? Uh...last night."

"Last night?"

Martha nodded, smiling like a school girl gushing over her crush. They linked their hands tighter.

Amy and Rory leaned against the console beside the Doctor.

"So," Amy teased, poking him lightly on the shoulder, "that's why you were acting strange."

"I am strange...a mad man in a box, remember?" His child-like grin brightened his face.

"Oh, right. How can I forget that. Rory and I are going to the theater to watch a movie. You're coming with us?" She asked him and looked at Martha.

"Well...not now." He said. "Maybe later."

"Okay, see you later."

They went upstairs and then the Doctor and Martha followed. The couple that confessed they were dating had gone inside another room...Martha's room. They both plopped down on the bed and lied next to each other. She stared into his eyes and they held hands.

"In a way," Martha began, "I'm glad they know we're dating so I can do this-"

She sweetly kissed him and then she ran her fingers lightly through his hair.

"My bow-tied Time Lord."

"My human girlfriend."

They kissed again.

"Martha, you're supposed to be at the hospital!"

"This is my week off."

"Ooooh, we can have more fun!"

"Uh-huh." She smiled playfully and teasingly moved her fingers up and down on one of his suspenders.

"Oh no." Martha said at the realization of something. She sat up. He sprang from the bed by her side.

"Oh no, what? We've mated too soon? We're dating too soon? I haven't met your family yet?"

"Well, meeting my family has been on my mind. But I'm talking about Brian."

"Who's Brian?"

"I should've been honest with you. I-uh-Brian works at the hospital. We were friends for a while and he thinks I love him."

The Doctor, saddened by what she said, rested his elbows on his knees, crossed his fingers and stared at the floor.

"Do you love him?"

"No! I love you. But I've got to tell him."

"When?"

"I'll call and tell him to come to my flat tonight."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I better call him now."

She stood and he pulled her down on his lap.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, insecure about their relationship.

"Yes," she said, "very much." She embraced him and gave him little kisses on his lips.

"I have a surprise for you later." Martha said.

"I wonder what it is?"

"Well, it's nothing really, just something you'd like to see."

"I'll be waiting."

The TARDIS materialized inside the living room of her flat.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'll be okay." She said, holding his hand. "He's very understanding. When I'm ready, I'll call you."

* * *

He had gone inside and Martha watched as the machine dematerialized. She went into her bedroom. She opened the closet and reached inside for her burgundy leather jacket, maroon top and her jeans. She wanted the Doctor to remember when they first traveled together. She got dressed, pinned up her hair and put on her hoop earrings. And then she felt uncomfortable about Brian. She knew he was in love with her and she didn't want to hurt him, but it had to be done.

It was eight o'clock. The doorbell chimed. She frowned and sighed. It had to be done. Martha put on her black pumps and headed toward the door. She opened it and there he was, standing with a dozen roses.

Martha gasped. "Brian, you didn't have to do that."

"This is a special night, and a special night means roses for Martha Jones."

"Thank you." She said, taking them and closed the door behind him. She wondered why he was dressed in a black suit and white shirt. What was the occasion? She put the roses down onto the coffee table.

"Are you going out?" He pinched her jacket.

"Yeah, I'm going to see Tish for a while, but I'm not rushing you."

"Good." Brian replied while caressing her cheek.

He held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. After the kiss, Martha felt disgusted and smiled a little. She hated fake smiles.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Martha wondered what it could be and when he said open your eyes, she gasped again. She looked down at an engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Brian I-I didn't expect this?"

"Will you marry me?"

She swallowed hard at the thought of what she had to say.

"Brian, listen to me, I've always enjoyed our friendship and-um-"

"What? What's wrong?"

She looked down and when she looked at him again, she sighed.

"I can't marry you."

"What?"

"I can't."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just like you as a friend. I'll always love our friendship, but I'm in love with someone else."

He shook his head. "I don't believe this."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no. You're gonna be my wife!" He grabbed Martha by the neck, kissing her roughly.

She pushed him away and got up. "You should leave."

He stood and she could see he was furious. His blue eyes narrowed with hate and it frightened her.

"Get out!"

'I'm not going anywhere. You made a fool out of me and I don't like that!"

She saw his true colors, a spoiled rotten Dr. Brewster who hated when someone said no to him.

"I said get out!" She was really frightened now as he closed in on her. She backed away and then suddenly, it was too late for her to do anything. His fist seemed to come out of nowhere and she felt the excruciating pain against her cheek. Martha spun and fell onto the floor, hitting her head in the process. She managed to get up despite the pain and ran into the bedroom. She locked the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!"

Her head pounding and her cheek throbbing, she grasped her black leather pocketbook and pulled out the mobile the Doctor had given her. She quickly dialed the number.

* * *

The phone rang and the Doctor rushed over to it. "Martha Jones?" He responded dreamily.

"Doctor, get over here please! Help me!"

The sound of her voice terrified him. "Something's wrong." He quickly pulled down the lever.

The TARDIS materialized inside the living room. He stepped out, his fingers wrapped tightly around his sonic screwdriver.

"Martha?"

He stepped into the hall and saw a blonde guy trying to shove the door open.

"Get away from there!" He shouted, pointing the screwdriver at him."

"Who are you?"

"I said get away!"

"Okay." Brian backed away from the door.

"Martha?!"

"Doctor!"

"Unlock the door. Don't be afraid, I'm right here."

Martha peeked her face through the crack of the door and when she saw that it was the Doctor, she fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Get the hell out of here!"

Martha saw his cold green eyes and his facial features contorted with rage. She had never seen that part of him before, the dark Time Lord who really loved her.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Brian backed up inside the living room and saw the blue box.

"What the-what is this?"

"It's the TARDIS, my time machine. I'm the Doctor, an alien from the planet Gallifrey. Get out...now!"

"You're crazy! And what is that...some kind of toy?"

"It's my sonic screwdriver. I don't think you'll want me to use this on you. It won't feel good."

"Okay. I'm leaving. Martha, you have to come back to work. I'll find you."

Brian opened the door and shut it.

Martha was dizzy. The Doctor picked her up and had gone inside the TARDIS. He went upstairs and opened the door to her room. He gently put her down on the bed. The Time Lord took off her shoes.

"Doctor," she sobbed.

He wiped her tears. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"I wore this," she said trembling, "because I wanted to remind you of what I wore the first time we met. That-was the-the surprise."

"I remember and you looked very beautiful. You're still beautiful."

Tears filled his eyes. "Sit up."

Martha listened to him and he took off her jacket. He took his off and sat beside her again, holding his sonic screwdriver. He gently laid her head down on two soft pillows. She winced from the pain. Looking at her puffy red cheek, he quickly wiped his tears.

"My head." She mumbled.

"Where does it hurt?"

"On the left side."

He wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion and pointed the screwdriver on the part that swelled. He turned it on and saw that she didn't have a concussion, just a swollen bruise. He then pointed the green light onto her cheek.

"I stopped the swelling. You should be fine." He took off his shoes and laid down on the other side. He caressed her tattooed arm. "You're not going back to your flat, and you can't go back to the hospital."

She turned to face him. "I still have that offer at UNIT but, I don't know."

He played with the long bangs of her hair that fell down when she pinned it up.

"Stay with me."

"Doctor-"

"Please, stay. I'll make sure you're safe here. If you go to UNIT, how am I gonna take care of you?"

Martha nodded. "I'll stay."

They locked their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Martha still didn't feel well, and it wasn't only just her cheek and head, her stomach was queasy. She turned away from him and he held her tenderly from behind.

* * *

During the night, while the Doctor slept, Martha was awakened by nausea. She quickly ran to the loo; she had to vomit three times. When she felt okay, she flushed. Something was wrong. She rinsed her mouth and opened the door to the dimly-lit bedroom. She hoped she didn't wake him and so she tip toed until she was standing near the brass chair. Her small burgundy pocketbook could barely be seen but she managed to grasp it and went back into the loo. After several minutes, Martha stared at the two lines on the strip. She slid down onto the tiled floor. Her mouth open; her eyes wide, she said...

"Oh my God! I'm pregnant!"

**TBC**


	6. Surprise!

**A/N: ** Thank you for your reviews! Yep, Martha is pregnant and I'm sure you all want to know what happens next :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who, only bad, bad Brian.

**Chapter 6:** Surprise!

* * *

Martha awoke, still weak and queasy. She noticed the Doctor was already dressed, sitting on the bed and putting on his ankle boots.

"Doctor?"

"Martha!" He slid over next to her and stroked the back of his hand against the cheek that was lightly bruised. "You were still sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you. Are you all right? You've been sleeping a lot."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered flatly. Her mouth was dry and pasty.

"The breakfast will be ready soon. Amy cooked waffles for us."

Just the thought of food made her even queasier.

"I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? Martha Jones, when did you ever turn food down?"

"I'm just not hungry this morning, maybe later I'll have lunch."

"I'm worried about you."

"I know and I'll be all right."

He sweetly kissed her lips. "If you change your mind, there will be plenty for you to eat."

"Okay." She said, smiling and when he left the room, her smile faded. She got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. Martha put her hand onto her stomach.

"I can't believe it, I'm pregnant!"

She stared at herself nervously. "How can I be pregnant so soon?" She thought. "We've only been together for a weekend? He loves to travel so much, would he want to have a family? Would he be ready? I've got to tell him. It wouldn't be fair to keep it from him like this. But…I'm happy! I'm really happy to have his child!"

She wanted to go back to Deneb again and remembered how relaxing it was. She needed that…

_Amy and Rory came back to the blanket. _

_Rory peeked at the Doctor and Martha. "You should go down there. It's beautiful!"_

"_Alright, Let's go Martha." He pulled off his shoes and socks and rolled up his trousers to the knee._

_She wanted to grab his hand but he didn't want Amy and Rory to know they were dating yet. Martha trudged down beside him until they arrived at the water, going in knee deep. _

"_I brought a friend here once." The Doctor said._

"_Who was she?"_

"_Donna. Donna Noble. She loved it here and I knew you would, too."_

"_You're right, I love it. The water really looks like blue violets!" She splashed some onto his face. He splashed it on hers. Some dripped inside her mouth. She licked her lips and surprised at what she tasted. It wasn't salt like on earth, it was a fruity taste. She cupped some of it in her hands and drank more."_

"_What are you doing?" The Doctor asked._

"_It tastes like strawberries!"_

_He cupped it into his hands and sipped it. "Blimey! I've never noticed this before!"_

"_You haven't?"_

"_No. When I brought Donna here we didn't go into the water. We smelled it yeah, but we never actually gone into it. This is brilliant!"_

"_It is! Water that smells like violets and taste like strawberries! It's amazing! Wait a minute."_

_Martha hurried out of the water and ran toward Amy and Rory. _

"_Come on, let's get into the water!" She said excitedly._

"_We were just at the shore?" Amy said._

"_You didn't go into the water. I want to show you something."_

_They followed Martha down into the water where the Doctor was._

"_Take a sip of it." The Doctor insisted._

"_Drink it?" Amy looked at them, baffled. "I'm won't drink any salt water. No, thank you."_

"_It's not salt water." Martha assured them. "It's not like water on earth. It tastes like strawberries!"_

_Amy dipped her fingers into the water and licked them. Her eyes wide and she smiled._

_Rory splashed some on his lips and he also tasted it. "Wow!"_

"_I think we should come back." Martha said, grinning._

"_Whenever you want," The Doctor offered..._

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped. "My family?"

She knew Francine didn't like the other Doctor. She already wanted her to marry Brian. What would she think of the new Doctor? Tish and Leo wouldn't care, although they would be confused as to why he looked different. She never told them they were dating and now she's pregnant? He didn't even know yet? She hated a dilemma like this one. Complicated. Unnerving.

She took a shower and after that, she wrapped a towel around her wet hair. She sat at the vanity, looking into the mirror while putting on makeup. Martha took off the towel and blow dried her hair. Then she got dressed up in her maroon top, jeans and hoop earrings. She walked to the door and suddenly felt faint.

"Please not now. I've got to tell him." She took a deep breath and left her room.

* * *

They were all laughing and joking inside the kitchen. When Martha came in, there was silence.

"Ah," the Doctor said, "changed your mind eh?"

She shook her head. "Good morning, Amy."

Amy stood and gave Martha one of her friendliest hugs.

"Morning, Martha." Rory hugged her.

"You should go to the police!" Amy asserted while drinking her orange juice. "That was a horrible thing that bloke did to you!

"I thought about it and I will. Thanks so much for your support. Doctor? I need to talk to you."

Concerned about the urgency in her voice, he got up and followed her upstairs to her room. They sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "After what happened last night, I should know you wouldn't be hungry."

"It's not that."

He held her hand. "What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip. Tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Tell me." He smudged some tears away.

"I don't know how you'd feel. I want to tell you but…"

"Hold on, you love me?"

"Yes."

"So what are you afraid to say?"

"I'm—um—I'm pregnant."

He leaned close to her face and squinted at the thought of what she just revealed. Pregnant? As in baby?"

She nodded and sniffed. Martha held his hands firmly; so afraid he would get upset.

"Baby? How did that happen? We've only mated for a few days?"

"That's what I don't understand?"

"That never happened on Gallifrey?"

Their eyes were closer now.

"Is it because I'm human and you're a Time Lord?"

"It's possible, but mating in a few days wouldn't make you pregnant so quickly. But, I'm so, so…"

'What?"

"Happy!"

Martha laughed, relieved. "You're happy…I'm happy too!" She wiped more tears beneath her eyes.

He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. "We're having a little time tot!"

"Yes," she laughed again.

"Hold on," he said, looking suddenly worried. "We're dating. Amy and Rory think we're dating and we haven't mated yet. You're family, what would they think?"

"I know. I've thought a lot about that. Well, we're gonna have to tell Amy and Rory the truth."

"There's something else we have to do. I'll be back. It'll only take a few minutes." He cupped her face. "And whatever you do, don't leave this room."

Martha chuckled. "I won't."

* * *

The Doctor bolted inside his room and began searching for something that he never gave a Gallifreyan female, let alone a human female. He opened the draw of his cherry wood dresser and he found it…his precious little oak wood box.

Martha combed her hair and wondered why he didn't want her to leave the room. She still felt queasy and dizzy and couldn't do anything for the rest of the day.

"I'm back!" He plopped beside her like a little child with his precious toy.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"This is no ordinary box," he whispered mysteriously.

She gazed at it again. "It has circles and symbols, like on your pocket watch!"

"Yes, it's from Gallifrey. I had it before the Time War. Inside is a special ring and it's been in this box ever since. My mum was dying and she gave it to me. She wanted me to marry the most beautiful Gallifreyan female." He opened the box and Martha peeked inside while he took out the most incredible thing she had ever seen. It was silver. It had what looked like diamonds in between circles and symbols flowing all the way around.

"And now I'm giving it to you, my beautiful human girlfriend."

"You want to-"

"Yes."

"No."

No?

Martha shook her head and so shocked that she seemingly gasped for air.

"So you're saying no to my yes?"

"No, yes!"

"I'm confused."

"I don't mean I don't wanna marry you. I just—I just can't believe you _want_ to marry me? Yes, Doctor, yes!"

She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was dreaming all of this. Then she broke away from the hug, her eyes wide and staring at him. He was there. He was really there.

"Doctor, I'm so honored that you would give me your mum's ring. That's so—I don't know what to say."

"Well, just say you love me."

"I love you!" She kissed him sweetly, softly."

He embraced her tightly and played with her hair. "I love you, so much. I never thought I'd love a human like this."

"You loved Rose. It wasn't meant for us to be together yet." She held his face in her hands. Her eyes darted around the TARDIS and she added, "Sexy showed us that."

He put the ring back into the box and said, "We'll announce the engagement to Amy and Rory and that we're having a baby."

"My family, that should be fun."

"You told me your mum hated the other one?"

"She did but after I left the other one, I'm not sure if she felt differently since she found out it wasn't him but the Master who was dangerous."

"Okay." He answered, bemused.

"I'll tell Tish, she's my older sister. Leo is my brother. They'll love you!

* * *

"A conference call again!" Amy said beside Rory who eyed them curiously.

The Doctor and Martha stood near the console.

"I don't think you want to miss out on this wonderful news." He said, grinning. "Martha, do you wanna go first?"

"Well, Amy, you're gonna be an aunt, and Rory, you're gonna be an uncle."

Amy's eyes were wide with an 'impossible' shock. "You're pregnant?"

Martha nodded.

"What?" Rory said. "But how? It's too soon."

A confused Amy shook her head. "It's not possible!"

"You're forgetting something," Martha pointed out, "He's a Time Lord."

"There's something else." The Doctor took out the box from inside his trouser pocket. He opened it and lifted up the ring that glittered beautifully in the light. "Amy, Rory…I want you to be witnesses of this special moment."

The Doctor held Martha's left hand. "On Gallifrey, my mum gave me her ring as a last wish before she died. She wanted me to keep it until I found a beautiful and special Gallifreyan girl. I found her, but she's human and I love her. Martha, will you marry me?"

Martha bit her lip to keep from crying, although one tear managed to escape. "Yes!"

The Doctor slowly glided the ring onto her finger. He kissed Martha.

"Congratulations!" Amy and Rory embraced the couple.

"Will you have a wedding like us?" Amy asked.

"We'll have a Gallifreyan wedding."

"But," Martha added, "I'll still wear a wedding dress and he'll wear his tux."

"I wanna see the ring," Amy demanded softly. She gazed at it in awe. "It's beautiful! And it's definitely Gallifreyan."

"Doctor?" Martha asked. "Are they're gonna be anymore Gallifreyan surprises?"

"Yeah, you'll see." He smiled and hung his arm around her.

Suddenly Martha fell into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to lie down."

He carried her upstairs and inside her room. Before he could put her on the bed, she said,

"Oh, oh!"

She ran inside the loo and vomited.

"Martha, are you sick?" He shouted outside the door. "Of course you're sick. Uh, okay. What next? Medical bay, right."

She flushed and walked out weakly.

"I'm taking you to the med bay."

"You don't need to do that."

"But you're sick!"

"This is a normal part of pregnancy. It's called morning sickness and it's really bad."

She lied down on the bed. He took her shoes off. "But there has to be something I can do?"

"Yeah, you can bring me some crackers and tea. Could you put a little ginger in it?"

He kissed her forehead and dashed out of the room. Martha was depressed because she felt so terrible, but when she looked at the ring on her finger, she smiled at the thought of being the wife of a handsome Time Lord she had left behind, but never forgotten.

* * *

The Doctor quickly boiled some tea and checked the refrigerator for crackers. Amy leaned over the open door.

"Crackers, crackers…where are the bloody crackers!"

Amy reached over the fridge door and picked out a plastic bag of crackers on the side.

"Here you go," she said and giggled. "Nervous dad already?"

He grabbed the bag. "I would've found them."

"Admit it, you're nervous. It's normal."

"I just wanna make sure she gets what she needs."

"And you're doing it very well." She closed the fridge. "I have a feeling Rory would be the same way."

The Doctor sighed and put the bag onto the table. "Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

Amy threw her arms around him. "You'll be a wonderful dad!"

He held her hand. The Doctor smiled. "Thank you."

She returned the smile. "What can I do to help?"

The Doctor carefully took the teapot off the stove. "Get a cup and ginger."

Amy reached inside the cabinet and took down a porcelain tea cup. She searched for the ginger until she found a small glass jar.

"Where do you plan on having your wedding?"

The Time Lord dipped a tea bag inside the cup. "Don't know really. We haven't discussed it yet. Give me the ginger."

"What about here?" She shook her head. "Boring."

He arranged a lot of crackers on the plate. "I think we would want it to be somewhere different. No offense Sexy."

The Doctor stirred the ginger, making sure it dissolved properly. "Get the cart."

Amy opened a huge closet and rolled out a small oak wood cart.

He set a plate of the crackers and tea onto a tray. Amy took the plate and eased it down onto the cart.

"Thank you for your kind help, Mrs. Pond."

"You're very welcome, Doctor." She opened the door.

He pushed the cart out of the kitchen and down the corridor.

* * *

Martha heard two hard knocks on the door. "Who is it?"

"Your fiancé!"

"Come in my fiancé."

He opened the door and pushed the cart inside and over to the bed.

"I'm getting the royal treatment." Martha said.

"You deserve it. Here are your crackers, tea and tissues." He sat beside her.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." She paused, sipping the tea. "Nice and warm and very gingery."

"Too much ginger?"

"No, it's not too much. It's delicious! You should try it?"

"Hmm, ginger tea. It has to be as good as fish fingers and custard."

Martha smiled and sipped more tea.

Amy barged into the room. "Doctor! Someone's knocking on the door downstairs."

"Someone's knocking?"

"We're still in my flat right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I know who it is. Doctor don't go out there. It's Brian. I know it is. I pressed charges on him remember?"

"Martha, don't worry. I'll be all right and you're safe here."

"Doctor!"

He put his finger against his mouth. "Shhh, I'll be back. Amy, stay with her."

"Martha!" Brian Brewster…his fist pummeled against the door of the blue box. The police weren't that far away. He managed to elude them but they were coming. It seemed foolish to him that she was inside this box, but he tried everywhere else. He was taken aback by the door that suddenly opened and the same red bow-tied man came out, but out of where?

"You're back, eh?" The Doctor said calmly but ready for his sonic screwdriver if needed.

"She pressed charges against me for sexual assault! There's no way I'm going to let that happen." He anxiously looked around. They were coming.

"What's inside there? You have Martha in there don't you!"

"You're not going anywhere."

They stood face to face. "You'll never hurt Martha again."

"Let me in there!"

"Why do you wanna come inside so badly? Yes, to hurt Martha again but there's another reason. Ah, I hear them coming. You're afraid now. You should be."

The police bolted inside the flat, wrestling Brian down onto the floor.

The Doctor smirked and had gone back inside the TARDIS.

* * *

Amy comforted Martha, caressing her arm.

"I thought I knew him but obviously I didn't. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You didn't know he was crazy."

Amy's head spun around when she saw the Doctor rushing inside.

"Martha, it's all right. The police got him. He'll never hurt you or anyone else again."

"Martha," Amy said, "Feel better." She left the room.

* * *

Rory just stepped out of the shower with his white robe on and drying his hair with a towel. Amy came inside. Concerned he held her hands.

"Is everything all right? I heard the Doctor running down the stairs."

"It was Brian, he wanted to come inside but the Doctor stopped him. He's been arrested so he can't hurt her anymore."

"Well, that's great news."

Amy moped toward the bed and slumped down onto it.

"Great news isn't it?" He said and sat beside her.

"It's great news, but—I don't know. Been feeling kind of..."she sighed, "Depressed."

"Depressed? About what?"

She pouted, shaking her head.

"Aw, c'mon, Amy? What's wrong?"

"I thought we would have a baby first."

He pulled her close to him. "You're jealous of Martha?"

"I'm not jealous of her I just—okay, I'm jealous. I wanted to have a baby so badly. She was with the Doctor only a few nights and she's pregnant."

"Like what she said, he's a Time Lord…an alien, that's how she got pregnant so fast. Remember, I'm still a nurse and I dealt with a lot of patients. But this, think about it, there's never been a birth like this. We don't know how this is gonna affect her. She needs our support. Amy, we'll have a baby one day. We will."

"I know, and I'm sorry, the jealous bit…it's silly."

"It's not silly. We wanna have a baby. Bur right now we have to give Martha support."

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you, too." He kissed her.

* * *

Martha ate a piece of cracker and drank more tea.

"Doctor, I've noticed that I already have a little baby bump. I'm happy but I've been pregnant for only a few days."

"I'm sure it's fine. Do you feel better?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad." He laid his head against propped pillows and put his hand on her belly. For the moment he was silent. He hoped this would be a normal pregnancy. He didn't know what to do because she was human. What would they expect? Will they'll be able to handle it if something was wrong? Too many questions only made him even more frustrated. He closed his eyes, mentally telling his mind to shut up.

**TBC**


End file.
